


Soleil's Minutes in Heaven

by someman82



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Belly Kink, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sexual Experimentation, Slow Burn, Smut, Solphelia, That's right, Yuri, also there's a bit of camilla and keaton, and xander makes a fool of himself, last chapter is nsfw, tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someman82/pseuds/someman82
Summary: During a relaxing night out, Soleil and Ophelia get to know each other a bit better. Camilla, finding that the two would make for an excellent couple, is determined to bring them even closer together.After a few drinks, all courtesy of Camilla, Soleil wonders if it would be a good idea for her and Ophelia to play the classic game "Seven Minutes in Heaven".If only her little kink didn't get in the way...





	1. A Night Out

Soleil sat calmly on the bar stool, occasionally taking a sip out of her pint glass. She wasn’t exactly a heavy drinker, but Camilla already ordered the whole army a round, and she wasn’t going to deny a free gift. Besides, she felt that the bitter taste helped distract her from the somewhat eerie vibe of the castle’s private lounge, with the servants standing motionless at guard while the overworked bartender attempted to serve drinks without making a sound. But it was best not to dwell on such things, she thought, it was time to relax and have a good time.

The lounge was a cold, empty place, set somewhere within the depths of the Nohrian castle. The room’s only source of warmth was one fireplace that was set into the wall on the far side of the room. The servants, standing upright with their eyes staring forward in an almost lifeless manner, offered no conversation. The only sense of community was found within the bar patrons themselves who spoke to each other in hushed tones; the slightest chuckle managed to echo around the walls of the silent chamber. 

Every seat of the bar was filled that night, each one occupied by the infantry of the Nohrian forces. Earlier in the day, they waged a lengthy and difficult battle against the ruthless Hoshido, a confrontation they emerged victorious from after several hours of brutal combat. In a somewhat lackluster act of gratitude, the Nohrian royal family allowed the use of their private lounge for the army’s celebration. 

Soleil sat at the end of the bar while their commander, Corrin, instead chose to sit at a nearby table with her older brother, Xander. To the left of Soleil sat the wolfskin Keaton, and on the other side of him was Camilla, Corrin’s older sister and the self-proclaimed mother of their army. Keaton was blushing profusely, his head down in embarrassment as Camilla kept hurling flirtatious compliments at him.

Despite the sense of friendliness shared among the others in the army, Soleil felt isolated at her end of the bar. The rest of the lounge seemed so cold and desolate, a stark contrast to the hospitable taverns she was used to. There was nothing like a great tavern, she thought, and that was something the royal family could never possibly understand. Nothing could compare to a tavern with an inviting warmth to it, one that would beckon any passerby to come inside and have a few drinks, the kind of place where anyone would feel right at home. There would be friendly waiters and regular patrons, and perhaps even a young girl or two, someone cute to strike up a conversation with...

She was about to take another sip when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. “Um, excuse me, but I have not thanked you for the protection yet, have I?” asked a familiar cute-sounding voice. Soleil turned her head, and upon seeing the girl behind her, her heart skipped a beat. It was Ophelia, the Nohrian army’s resident dark mage, looking as adorable as ever. Soleil grinned.

“Nah, you don’t have to thank me for anything,” she replied. “It was just my duty, after all.”

“Well, I still want to express my gratitude for your service. You must have been destined to be my guardian as your protection has left me unharmed. So, thank you!” said Ophelia, showing a lovable smile.

There goes my calm evening, thought Soleil, her cheeks slightly burning. It was no secret that Soleil liked endearing girls, in fact, it was probably the most well-known thing about her. Every time Corrin’s army would save a village from invaders, Soleil would make it her personal responsibility to accept the gratitude of the village maidens, often times making a fool of herself as she tried to impress them. But there was something about Ophelia that made her different from any other loveable girl, it may have been her adorable, well-spoken voice, or how she was so talented in magic, or even the way she styled her beautiful blonde hair, but she was just so… amazing.

“Anytime, especially for someone like you,” replied Soleil with a grin. Ophelia let out a little giggle and smiled in response, the kind of adorable smile where she looked at the ground in embarrassment. Soleil loved that kind of smile.

“Oh, stop it, you are too kind!” said Ophelia, looking back up at Soleil with glee, before hesitating for a few seconds. “Um, anyway, I saw that you were sitting here by yourself, and I was thinking about how you shielded my life from the enemy earlier today, so I thought that we could perhaps… share a table?” she asked shyly, averting her eyes. Soleil lightly chuckled.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.”

“Wait, really?” said Ophelia, quickly looking up. “You mean it?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” replied Soleil, warmth creeping up to her ears. “You’re pretty nice.”

“…O-Oh! Um, thank you!” said Ophelia, showing another adorable smile. “It, um, m-means a lot, you, um, saying that…” she stammered, standing there very awkwardly, her cheeks beginning to glow. Soleil simply stood up, drink in hand.

“So, shall we?” she said, motioning to an empty table.

“…R-Right, of course!”

The two made their way towards the table, and in a show of chivalry, Soleil helped Ophelia into her seat. Once Soleil was seated herself, it was only a few seconds before a servant came over and placed two wine glasses on their table, filling up each with an extravagant looking bottle.

“Hey, wait just a second, we haven’t ordered anything yet,” Soleil said.

“It’s on the house, orders of Mistress Camilla,” replied the servant, speaking quietly. “Rosé, directly from the castle’s cellar. Aged for forty years.”

“F-Forty years?!” exclaimed Soleil, loud enough to silence the other patrons for a moment. “And… it’s on the house?!”

The servant remained silent, his face emotionless as he performed a well-trained bow and carefully stepped away from the table.

Soleil chuckled. “Forty years...” she said, examining the glass. After she appreciated the drink for long enough, Soleil took an excited sip from the glass and slowly placed it back down as she let out a few coughs. “Wow, this night is already off to a great start!” she said in a groggy voice, clearing her throat. After wiping her mouth, she returned her attention to Ophelia, who seemed disinterested in her drink. “Anyway, how are you tonight?”

“Well, I am feeling wonderful, actually. I find it quite pleasant to relax every once in a while.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” said Soleil, taking another sip. She let out another cough but managed to stifle it a bit more than last time.

“Of course, especially after the battle earlier,” added Ophelia. “Using magic can get tiring very quickly. But I think it was definitely worth the effort, I got to try so many new spells today!”

Soleil perked up. “Oh really? Like what?”

“Well, I was able to try out ‘Heartseeker’ for the first time, which was very exciting since I spent such a long time trying to perfect it,” Ophelia said eagerly.

“Oh right, that one,” said Soleil, taking a more tentative sip from her glass. She thought to herself for a few seconds but wasn’t able to recall Ophelia trying a new spell by that name. “Yeah, that definitely was a cool one.”

Ophelia lit up upon hearing her. “That is exactly what I thought! It was definitely worth all the practice, especially since it was so useful during combat. That and the other new spell I got to try out, ‘Malefic Aura’,” Ophelia said with excitement. “Now that one was very difficult to perform, I must say. Of course, you would only expect the chosen one to be able to conduct such a difficult spell,” she added boastfully.

“Yep, it must’ve been, ’cause it looked so awesome,” replied Soleil in a not exactly honest way. Why couldn’t she remember? Soleil obviously didn’t use magic herself and couldn’t be trusted with the name of each spell, but it was a bit strange she didn’t remember anything Ophelia tried that day. After all, their unique names were pretty hard to forget, and given how theatrical Ophelia was, she always shouted them out before casting them. “Probably had some fun trying it out, I bet.”

“Yes, I very much enjoyed using both spells today,” said Ophelia, smiling proudly. “But enough about me, did you get to try any new techniques today?”

“Who, me?” Soleil thought back to the battle earlier, but she only drew a blank. “Nah, not really,” she said, “Seems that good ol’ Soleil is good enough at handling the bad guys herself, huh?” This earned a giggle from Ophelia.

“I suppose so, you did manage to keep me safe.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” said Soleil, a bit doubtful. Now that she thought about it, she couldn’t really remember anything specific about today’s battle, which was strange because it happened, well, today! Taking another sip of her drink, she retraced the day’s events, her mind wandering back to the little scuffle earlier.

 

* * *

 

The sun was brutal during the day; it beat down upon the combatants without any relief. The two opposing sides were locked in a violent brawl, with the Corrin-led Nohrian forces facing off against the evil known as the Hoshido. The sounds of swords clashing and arrows whizzing by filled the air, all while the cavalry quickly rode forth as they went to attack the enemy lines. Magic was cast, spears were thrown, and many were carried off the battlefield unconscious.

Soleil, on the other hand, didn’t really have much to do. Her assignment was simple, protect Ophelia from any incoming attack. Of course, since Ophelia was able to cast her magic at a range from their opponent, they were both out of harm’s way. Despite this, Soleil wasn’t bored at all. In fact, she was quite pleased with where she was.

To put it simply, whenever she didn’t have much else to do, Soleil got distracted very easily. Sometimes it was because one of the other soldiers was goofing off, while at other times it was the beauty of the countryside that stole her attention. And sometimes it was because Ophelia wore almost nothing but a tight-fitting transparent veil, and it was so easy to see her cute, soft, and absolutely gorgeous stomach.

This was one of those times.

Now, Soleil wouldn’t be best described as a pervert, but every so often it seemed that she really couldn’t help herself. She just stood there, not really minding her duty, but instead had her attention fully honed in on Ophelia’s visible tummy. Soleil had a refined taste when it came to female midriffs—especially when they belonged to cute girls—and to her, there was no doubt that Ophelia had something special. It looked so beautiful, the skin of it supple and just a little bit squishy, and there was even an adorable little belly button in the center of it all! Whenever Ophelia would cast a spell she would strike a somewhat ridiculous pose, and sometimes that pose would involve stretching her arms out, in turn stretching out her torso and making it nicely taut. It had a way of catching Soleil’s eye.

The intense heat sure didn’t help Soleil, causing her to feel literally hot and bothered. As she blatantly stared, her cheeks blazing red, she thought about how soft Ophelia’s tummy looked, what a luxury it would be to give it a light caress if she were to ever wrap her arms around Ophelia’s waist. Oh, how she would do anything to feel its smoothness! She had this little fantasy running around her mind, one in which after a long day she would return home to find Ophelia lying on her bed, her torso completely bare as the soft shadows of candlelight danced across her spectacular middle. Ophelia, in that adorably timid manner she always seemed to display, would beckon her to lay her tired head on her pillowy belly. Gladly accepting her request, she would sink into Ophelia’s softness, her cozy warmth keeping Soleil nice and toasty as the rhythmic ebb and flow of her steady breathing lulled Soleil into a peaceful, romantic, and somewhat titillating slumber…

“Soleil, look out!”

With a surprised “Wha-?”, Soleil was abruptly pulled out of her fantasy while an arrow flew by uncomfortably close to her face. Panic briefly surged through her, and she quickly brought up her shield in a defensive stance. She scanned the horizon for any other threats, but to her confusion, it seemed that the Hoshidan forces were actually retreating, and the arrow was a last-minute shot from a fleeing archer. Slowly, she lowered her guard, a puzzled look on her face.

“Soleil! Are you okay?” asked Ophelia, rushing towards her.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine,” Soleil answered. “The thing didn’t even touch me.”

Ophelia let out a sigh of relief. “How fortunate! I was worried for a moment there,” she said, looking over at the withdrawing army. “Would be a shame if we were to lose our most talented swordswoman right before winning the battle, would it not?” said Ophelia, her lips curled into a playful grin.

“Wait, we already won?”

“Of course we did, you dunderhead!” Ophelia giggled.

Soleil couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, I guess we did. Probably because we had the chosen one on our side, huh?”

“Oh, stop it!” said Ophelia, showing another one of her embarrassed smiles. Soleil returned a grin of her own, before letting her eyes shamelessly take a quick peek at Ophelia’s cute tummy. She quietly sighed to herself. Maybe someday, she thought.

 

* * *

 

Oh. So that’s why she couldn’t remember anything about the battle. Soleil took another sip of her wine, a feeling of shame washing over her. Ophelia was her friend, she couldn’t just creepily stare at her like that! What was she, some kind of pervert? As she pondered this, she gulped down the remainder of her drink.

“Um, Soleil? Are you okay? What exactly are you doing?” Ophelia asked with a growing tone of concern. Soleil slammed the glass back down on the table, bursting into a fit of coughs after doing so.

“Ugh… sorry about that,” she said, hacking into her fist. “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing?” said Ophelia, unconvinced. “Is there a problem, Soleil? You can tell me.”

“Nah, I’m fine. Just thinking, I guess.”

Ophelia raised an eyebrow. “What were you thinking about?”

“Just thinking about… stuff,” Soleil vaguely answered. Ophelia pressed her lips together, but before she could voice her dissatisfaction, a servant came over and placed another two glasses on their table, filling them both up exactly as he had before. “Whoa, another order?” asked Soleil, her eyes wide.

“On the house, orders of Mistress Camilla,” answered the servant. “Rosé, directly from the castle’s cellar. Aged for forty years.” Once again, he performed his well-trained bow and stepped away from their table.

“Again?” said Soleil, before shaking her head in disbelief. “Unbelievable. I mean, how expensive is this stuff?” She glanced over at the bar towards Camilla, who was still in a conversation with a clearly red-faced Keaton. The two briefly made eye contact, and Camilla offered a playful wink, before returning her attention to the wolfskin who was currently covering his face.

“Unbelievable…” muttered Soleil, before turning back towards Ophelia. She sat there with her arms crossed, and two full wine glasses were on her side of the table, each untouched. “Hey, are you gonna drink those?” Soleil asked.

“I am not going to, actually,” said Ophelia, with a hint of timidity. “To be completely honest, I do not enjoy drinking.”

“Really?” said Soleil, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, it’s not like there’s anything wrong with that.”

“I know, it must be strange for you to hear. But I’m perfectly fine with just relaxing here, speaking with you,” Ophelia continued with a hint of embarrassment, leaning back in her chair. Soleil chuckled.

“Well then, more for me!” joked Soleil, taking a sip from her new drink. As she did so, she caught glimpse of Ophelia’s tummy, which was easier to see as she leaned back. In the soft lights of the tavern, it looked so… captivating.

No, not right now, she thought, quickly averting her eyes. Another pang of guilt went through her, and she scolded herself for staring at her friend like that, shamelessly looking over at her undeniably gorgeous tummy. She was being way too perverted, she thought, she shouldn’t think about how delicious the cream-colored skin of her belly looked, or how the veil nicely accentuated her curves as it pressed up real tight against her torso, or how her wide hips delightfully complemented her narrow waist…

Soleil felt her cheeks flare up again. There was no point in denying it, it seemed, she just couldn’t help herself. Ophelia’s tummy was right there, so easy to see, and because of her little tummy kink, Soleil would go ahead and see it. And perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing; after all, Ophelia didn’t seem to mind. She had to have already noticed her staring, right?

Soleil didn’t know what to think. So instead of thinking, she took another sip. But even with the glass pressed up against her lips, her eyes were still drawn towards the bare stomach right in front of her. Maybe she just shouldn’t worry about it. It was supposed to be a relaxing night out, and she should be enjoying herself. And if part of that enjoyment involved a little bit of staring, well then, so be it. She should be fine, she reasoned, as long as she doesn’t do anything stupid.


	2. On the House

Xander angrily stomped his way over to Camilla, his footfalls echoing around the chamber, and loudly cleared his throat. “It was nice enough when you ordered everyone a round, Camilla, but now you’re just freely distributing our finest rosé!?” he said sharply, loud enough to turn heads. “Are you insane!? Each bottle is worth more than a suit of armor!”

Camilla rolled her eyes, turning towards Keaton to say, “This will only be a minute, honey.” He silently nodded, and she shook her head as she turned to face Xander. “What seems to be the matter, dear? Are you not having any fun tonight?”

Xander squinted. “Fun? You call throwing away our most valuable drinks fun!?” He pointed an accusing finger at Camilla. “Do you know how irresponsible you are? That wine is meant for serious celebration only! You can’t just... give it away at random!” He quickly shot a hand out towards Soleil and Ophelia’s table, a disgusted look on his face. “I mean, what on Earth did they do to deserve such priceless gifts? Explain yourself!” He turned his head toward them, squinting. “And… on top of that, I don’t think either of them have reached the proper drinking age yet!”

Glancing over at Soleil, Camilla saw her laughing heartily at whatever Ophelia was talking about, a slight flush appearing on her cheeks. “Oh, there is no need to worry about that,” Camilla said smugly. “Believe me, that wine is definitely being put to good use.”

“Look, I don’t care if I have to ruin your fun if it means protecting our family’s irreplaceable treasures!” snapped Xander, his shouting bouncing off the walls of the quiet room. “Being the eldest heir to the throne, it is my responsibility to protect them from impulsive fools such as yourself! I’m sure Corrin would stand by me, but as you can see...” He motioned towards Corrin. She was sleeping facedown on the table, a half-finished pint glass in hand.

Camilla couldn’t help but snicker. “Oh Xander, why must you drag Corrin into this? She has had a long enough day already,” she said, shaking her head. “Besides, you are simply overreacting. These bottles are not that valuable.”

“N-Not that valuable!?” shouted Xander. “Do you know just how valuable this wine is!? Do you know exactly how many decades it has aged for!? This rosé is one of our family’s most prized possessions, and you’re just... giving it away for free!”

“I see no problem with that,” Camilla said with a chuckle. “That wine is not doing any good sitting around in the cellar for years on end, we should all be enjoying it!”

Xander let out a groan of frustration. “You just don’t understand! These bottles are priceless, and they are not yours to just throw away mindlessly! I will not allow it!” he loudly declared, slamming his heel on the floor.

Camilla sighed, shaking her head. “Oh Xander, you just need to relax,” she said, the hint of a smirk on her face. “Here, have a drink,” she offered, gesturing towards one of the servants.

Xander was taken aback. “Wait, no!” he said quickly, raising his hand in sheer panic, but it was already too late. A servant came over and poured another glass of rosé.

Camilla’s sly grin widened. “Here you are, darling. Drink up, you could afford to have some fun tonight,” she said, casually sliding the glass towards him.

For a minute it looked as if Xander was going to pull out some of his own hair, and through his tightly shut mouth, he screamed loud enough for Corrin to stir in her sleep. However, he eventually managed to regain his composure. “Alright, I’ll have one glass. Can’t let it go to waste,” he said bitterly, reaching over to grab it. “But I won’t ever forgive you for this!” he threatened, pointing a finger at her. He then angrily trudged his way back to his table, muttering to himself.

Keaton cautiously looked over at Xander and saw him scowl as he hesitantly sipped at his rosé. “I’ve never seen Xander that angry before. What do you think’s gotten into him?” he asked.

“Oh, pay him no mind, this behavior isn’t anything new. Whenever he drinks, it seems that his aggression grows rapidly after he finishes his first glass.” Camilla giggled. “All you need to do it keep him drinking, it only takes another pint or two. After that, he is completely out.”

“Out?” he asked, glancing over at Corrin. “You mean, like, asleep?”

“Mm-hm” she hummed, grinning. “It runs in the family, it seems. Except for me, of course,” she boastfully added.

Keaton snickered. “Poor Xander. What would we do without him?”

“I would prefer not to think about that,” said Camilla, taking an overly elegant sip of her drink. “A life without my darling Xander would be dark and meaningless, a life that I would very much not wish to live,” she said in a mocking tone, looking over at Keaton with a huge grin on her face. After a short pause, the two burst out into laughter.

After collecting herself, Camilla noticed Soleil and Ophelia’s table out of the corner of her eye and looked over at them. Seeing them together, clearly enjoying each other’s company, it brought a smile to her face. “How precious!” she said, clasping her hands together in delight. Keaton turned to see what she was looking at.

“Aww...” he said, his doglike ears dropping. “They look so adorable together!”

Camilla smiled broadly. “They remind me of us!”

Keaton’s ears suddenly perked up. “Huh?”

“Do you not see the resemblance? That could very well be us, sitting across from each other!” she said, her smirk widening. “I know I would definitely not mind admiring you from the other side of a table.”

“Ugh…” muttered Keaton, crossing his arms over his burning face. “Please, no more…”

Camilla giggled, giving him a loving pat on the back. “Ah, but I feel so happy for Soleil. The two of them together look so romantic!” she said. “All I hope is that she does not find a way to ruin it like she had done with all of her other relationships.

“Other relationships?” asked Keaton, slowly peeking from his arms. “How many has she had before?”

“Oh, she has had many. Too many to count, really. And each one seemed to end badly…” Camilla thought to herself for a few seconds. “You know what? She has already ruined her chances with others too many times before.” She got up from her stool. “I will not let her do it again.”

“Hey, wait, where are you going?” he asked.

“No need to worry, honey, it will only take a minute. I will return soon,” she said, before starting to make her way over to Soleil and Ophelia’s table.

 

* * *

  


Soleil began to work on her third glass of the night, courtesy of Ophelia and her commitment to sobriety. It was a little warm since it was sitting untouched on her side of the table for a while now, but Soleil didn’t mind. As long as it kept her pleasantly lightheaded, all was well.

It was also nice of Ophelia to let her have her drinks in the first place, she thought. Only someone as sweet and kind and beautiful as her would do that. And Ophelia was definitely all of those things, as well as... affectionate! Yes, she was also affectionate. And adorable. And also… cute.  Soleil tried to think of more words to describe her, but she kept getting distracted by her mere presence. Her tipsy eyes lazily traced over Ophelia’s beauty, going over her soft lips, then studying her captivating eyes, before shamelessly taking a peek at her bare stomach, and then quickly bouncing back up to admire her long flaxen hair. She was truly something.

“Hey, what are you giggling about?” she asked, her gorgeous lips in the shape of an alluring smile.

“…Huh?” Soleil didn’t even notice she was giggling. “Oh, uh, it’s nothing,” she said with a grin, continuing to gaze at Ophelia who let out some lovable giggles herself. Her awareness was fully locked in on Ophelia, so much so that she didn’t notice Camilla approaching them from behind.

“So, how are you ladies on this fine evening? Enjoying my little gifts?” asked Camilla, an air of pride in her voice. Soleil turned around, a bit startled, before seeing who it was.

“Oh, uh, hey Camilla! How’s it going?” said Soleil, a great big smile forming on her face. “...Oh yeah, and thanks for the drinks, really appreciate it!”

“We are having a delightful night!” added Ophelia.

“How wonderful!” said Camilla, nodding. “I hope you do not mind me asking, Soleil, but may I speak with you in private?”

Soleil’s gleeful expression was immediately wiped from her face. “Huh? W-What? Why? What do you want?” she asked rapidly, panic forming in her drunken mind.

“Oh, it is not anything too major, I only need to ask you something that is a bit personal,” Camilla explained. The statement only frightened Soleil more, and she looked over at Ophelia in desperation.

“Go ahead, I will just wait for you here,” Ophelia said, completely unaware of Soleil’s anxiety.

Soleil tried to think of something to get her out of this, anything, but she couldn’t come up with an excuse. She had no other choice. “Okay, sure, I’ll talk to you, I guess,” she said after a little while, reluctantly getting up from her chair. The two walked over towards the fireplace at the other end of the lounge, and the sudden heat caused sweat to drip down Soleil’s forehead. Once they made it there, Camilla faced Soleil, a mischievous grin on her face.

“So, it appears that you have taken a liking towards Ophelia, correct?” she asked, her smirk widening.

Soleil froze, her eyes wide and her mouth left agape. Her thoughts were a whirlwind of panic, spinning around her mind as she stood there in shock. Eventually, she rapidly exclaimed, “W-What are you talking about?! I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’ve never liked Ophelia!” With wide eyes, she froze in panic once more, choking on her words. Eventually, she managed to stammer out, “...W-Well, um, I mean, I d-do, b-but it’s n-not-!”

“Hush,” Camilla said calmingly, putting a finger to Soleil’s lips. “I apologize, I should not have startled you like that.” She got down on one knee, now eye level with Soleil. “Now, be truthful, do you wish to become romantically involved with Ophelia?”

Soleil was visibly shaken, and could barely make eye contact. “Uh, m-maybe,” she reluctantly admitted. Camilla squinted at her, and she looked down at her boots. “…Yes.”

Camilla grinned. “That is exactly what I thought,” she said, nodding. “There is no need to feel ashamed about it, dear. I am not trying to embarrass you. In fact, I brought you over here because I wish to help you.”

Soleil, who was still recovering from earlier, looked up in confusion. “…Huh?”

“Oh, I saw how you two were sitting across from each other. I just thought that the way you were looking into her eyes was absolutely adorable,” Camilla gleefully explained. “I would do anything to assist you with your romance.”

“Y-Yeah, looking into her eyes, r-right…” Soleil mumbled, a tiny bit of relief washing over her.

Camilla grabbed her shoulder. “Now, if you truly wish to grow romantically with Ophelia, there is one thing you must remember above all else: subtlety.”

Soleil looked up at her. “S-Subtlety?”

“Yes, exactly,” she continued. “In order to win a lady’s affection, you must utilize the art of subtlety. If you were to dive straight in and immediately start flirting with her, you will find yourself unsuccessful. You must start by simply being friendly with her, keeping your ulterior motives hidden.”

Soleil looked back down at the ground again. “W-Well, I mean, I already am pretty good friends with her, I guess.”

“Excellent!” said Camilla with a grin. “But I would still advise you to limit flirtation and instead slowly grow your relationship over time. Right now, it would still be an awful idea to, say, suggest to her a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven,” she said, chuckling.

Soleil squinted at her. “S-Seven Minutes in Heaven? What’s that supposed to be?”

Camilla continued to laugh. “Oh, it is only this stupid little game I used to play all the time. Essentially you and your partner would get into a tight, private space, such as a closet, and then for seven minutes, you would… do naughty things with them!” she explained, chuckling, looking off into the distance. “Ah, but that is irrelevant to our discussion. Anyway, where was I…”

Soleil’s cheeks immediately flared up. A game where she would be locked into a small closet with Ophelia for a whole seven minutes, doing… naughty things with her!? The very thought of it was exhilarating! She could almost imagine it, pressed up against Ophelia’s soft body, close enough to hear her shaky breath, her warmth melting the cramped space of any discomfort. She would take a steady hand and lightly caress the slight curve of Ophelia’s velvety tummy, and then, going downwards, ever so carefully, she would…

“Soleil? Soleil!” Camilla shouted, abruptly snapping her out of her fantasy. “Are you even paying attention?”

“Huh?” Soleil blinked in confusion. “Oh, uh, yeah, sure.”

“Were you?” said Camilla, raising an eyebrow. “What was I just saying?”

“You were saying… uh…” Soleil’s eyes darted around the chamber, before catching a clock on the wall. “Oh, would you look at the time! Thanks for the advice, Camilla, but I should really be heading back.”

“Hey, wait, I have not finished yet!” shouted Camilla, but Soleil pretended not to hear her. She was already making her way back to her table as Camilla watched her, dumbfounded.

 

* * *

 

Halfway through her third glass, Soleil’s head was spinning. The alcohol was finally starting to take a toll on her; her skin was flushed, her vision a bit fuzzy, and her usually quick reactions began to slow. But the drinking also brought about a nice feeling, a blissful coat of paint applied to the world around her. It also helped that the most beautiful girl she ever knew was sitting right across from her, she thought.

Ophelia was going on about something, but Soleil wasn’t sure what it was exactly, her drunken attention was only focused on the bare sweetness of her voice. It must’ve been pretty funny though, she kept giggling every so often. Hearing her laugh made Soleil smile, a big dumb goofy smile which gladly accepted the wine that was poured through it. Ophelia was just too amazing for this world.

As she continued to admire Ophelia, Soleil thought back to what Camilla said earlier about winning her affection… or at least what little of it her intoxicated brain could remember. Didn’t she say something about “smuggled tea”? Or no, wait, it was “the art of summary”, right? But what was that even supposed to mean, anyway? Soleil sure didn’t know. And every time she tried to think about it, Ophelia would just steal away her attention again. She couldn’t help it.

Soleil once again found herself caught in those captivating gray eyes, and she just could not ignore how cute it was whenever Ophelia idly twirled a strand of her amazing hair between her fingers. Soleil also noticed the adorable little cowlick that stuck up on the back of her head, and how it was nicely complemented by her headband. There were a million little things about Ophelia that Soleil loved, almost enough to drive her crazy. And in her current state, Soleil could barely handle it all. Her face was completely red, either because of Ophelia’s amazing self or her own incessant drinking, and yet she just sat there, completely silent. If only she could remember what Camilla mentioned to her earlier…

Ah, forget it, she thought. It was pointless, she could never recall whatever it was. If there was any way she was going to get together with Ophelia, she was going to have to figure out what to say herself. But what? With a bright red face, she gazed at Ophelia while her drunken mind raced with what seemed like thousands of different things she could say. Every single one of them was terrible and embarrassing, worse than the one that came before. She just couldn’t seem to take all of her emotions surrounding Ophelia and put them into words, and the free wine sure didn’t help her. Eventually, she gave up with trying to say anything overly elaborate and instead decided on something simple. It was so straightforward, there was no way it could possibly fail!

Without warning, Soleil abruptly stood up from her chair and cleared her throat, cutting off Ophelia from whatever she was saying. “Ophelia,” she said, sweat beginning to form along her scalp, “I, uh, want to tell you something.”

There was a short moment of silence, before a confused looking Ophelia asked, “What is it? What do you wish to tell me?”

Soleil’s heart began pumping faster, and her whole body started to quiver. Her increased heart rate had a sobering effect, enough to help her realize how much of a ridiculously terrible decision this was. But there was no turning back now. She hesitated, took a deep breath, and then finally said what she wanted to say.

“You’re… you’re really cute…”

Silence.

“And I... uh, really l-like you…” Soleil continued.

More silence.

She hesitated a bit before adding, “...a l-lot.”

Even more silence.

The sudden quiet was deafening, and it hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. Ophelia only looked back at her, wide-eyed, not making a sound. Soleil, on the other hand, continued to nervously shake, standing there very awkwardly.

“Uh… that’s what I wanted to say,” she gracelessly finished, clumsily getting back into her chair, all while averting her eyes in embarrassment. Ophelia was still trying to process what just happened, and soon enough her own face slowly began to burn a deep red.

“O-oh,” she finally uttered, “I, um, I d-did not realize…” She looked down at her hands, which she was using to fiddle with her hair. For a while, neither of them made a sound. Then, she tentatively asked, “…Do you r-really mean it?” She looked up at Soleil. “Do you… do you really think of me as… c-cute?”

Soleil looked up in surprise, speechless. Hesitantly, she muttered, “…Y-Yeah, I do.”

The two locked eyes, neither one uttering a word. Then, very slowly, Ophelia’s soft lips widened into one of her adorable smiles.

“You... tr-truly think that I am c-cute?” she said, softly giggling. “Well, um, th-thank you! It means a lot. It r-really does. And, um…” She looked down in shyness. “I think… that, um, y-you are also pretty... n-nice… um, pleasant to be around, I mean, and…” She hesitated for a few seconds, taking a deep breath. “A-And I also…  r-really like you, too…” When Ophelia finally looked back up, her blushing cheeks were once again curved into a warm smile.

Upon hearing this, Soleil’s heart fluttered. The relief she felt was gargantuan as if the weight of the entire world was lifted from her shoulders. “Y-You do!?” she said, a grin forming on her face. “You’re not kidding, you… you actually like me too?”

Ophelia nodded. “F-For quite a while now, actually. Ever since we first met, I have always felt this sort of connection with you!” she said, giggling.

“Really, for all this time?” Soleil said with wonder. It was just so incredible to think about; Ophelia, the one adorable girl who surpassed all the others, the spectacular dark mage who managed to steal her heart, loved her back! That one thought alone was able to make her feel ridiculously happy. Soleil continued to smile broadly as she reached for her drink. “You know what, I think this calls for a little celebration, don’t you think?” she suggested, raising her glass. “I know you don’t really like to drink, but I mean, this seems like a good time to start, right?”

Ophelia rubbed her chin. “W-Well, normally I would not…” She laughed. “But what could possibly go wrong?”

She grabbed the fourth full glass from the table and toasted with Soleil. The two made unbroken eye contact as they took a sip… well, at least until Ophelia abruptly stopped to cough, given her inexperience. They both giggled, and Soleil was once again reminded of just how adorable Ophelia could be. As she studied Ophelia’s radiant cheeks, she just couldn’t help but think about how lucky she was tonight. She could already tell that this was the best night of her life.


	3. Bar Games

The two of them were making their way out of the castle’s private lounge and were on the verge of running towards a supply closet in the hallway. They were both giggling in sheer excitement, and Soleil’s heart beat rapidly in her chest as she felt an adrenaline rush flow through her. What she was doing right now felt like one of her fantasies, there was no way that any of this could be possibly real! But despite her doubt she easily felt Ophelia’s hand as she led her to the door, her delicate touch grounding her to reality. Once they reached the closet, the two made eye contact, an expression of pure thrill displayed on their faces. 

“Ready?” asked Soleil, grinning from ear to ear.

Ophelia smiled back at her, giggling quietly. “Ready.”

Taking a deep breath, Soleil reached out and twisted the doorknob, and in a show of her trademark chivalry, she let Ophelia go in first. After she was inside, Soleil looked to make sure no one was watching, and then carefully shut the door behind her.

Almost immediately after the door closed, Ophelia latched herself onto Soleil and planted a huge sloppy kiss on her lips, knocking over a broom in the process. Caught off guard, Soleil froze up as she absorbed everything that was happening to her. She was already familiar with how soft Ophelia’s lips looked, but actually experiencing them for herself was unlike anything she ever felt before! And being so close to Ophelia, feeling her intimate warmth as her arms were cozily wrapped around her, it was as if she was wrapped up in the softest blanket ever knitted! Everything about Ophelia was better than she ever imagined!

Finally, their lips separated, an audible gasp escaping from both. As Soleil stood there in disbelief, Ophelia began to lightly giggle, showing another one of her adorable smiles. A moment went by where Soleil only stood there, taking time to process what exactly just occurred.

Then, without uttering a word, Soleil grinned and carefully rested a gauntleted hand at Ophelia’s hip, while bringing up another to gently hold one of her delicate, flushed cheeks. Maintaining eye contact, she slowly leaned in and planted a much more tender kiss on her supple lips. Her heart was beating so rapidly, and yet she made sure to not press into Ophelia forcefully; instead, she kept it light and gentle, moving slowly to savor the moment for as long as possible.

When they finally separated, Ophelia let out a light moan, one that sounded so undeniably cute in the tight, quiet space they were in.

“W… W-Wow…” Ophelia whispered, “th-that was… amazing…” She let out a short giggle. “You’re… you’re really good at that!”

Soleil smiled back at her, a look of satisfaction on her face. “Of course I am,” she jokingly boasted, “I practice in the mirror.” This earned another adorable laugh from Ophelia, and seizing her chance, Soleil brought her closer and began to kiss her once again, this time with a little bit more passion, putting a peck on her lips in between each giggle. Soleil couldn’t help but giggle herself.

What they were doing right now was completely unbelievable, Soleil thought, only a few minutes ago they were just casually chatting at their table. Soleil, in an effort to be humorous, mentioned the little game Camilla told her about earlier, Seven Minutes in Heaven. Hearing the details of this game caused Ophelia to go completely red in the face, and thanks to a little bit of forty-year-old rosé, she admitted that she would very much enjoy playing such a game with her. Soleil, realizing that she was being serious, considered whether or not she should actually follow through with her offer. Since she was a little drunk herself, and was therefore feeling a bit frisky, it was no surprise that she excitedly grabbed Ophelia’s hand and led her to the nearest supply closet.

But in the midst of feeling Ophelia’s lips against her own, that cold, dark lounge just felt so far away. The only thing that seemed to be tangible in this tiny space was Ophelia herself, and Soleil didn’t want anything—or anyone—else. So she continued on kissing her, and she continued to enjoy the feeling of kissing her, all while giggling like a schoolgirl. This truly was the greatest night of her life.

After finally leaving one lengthy smooch on her lips, they once again separated, Soleil looking over at Ophelia’s beaming face. She noticed how charming Ophelia’s smile was, it was like a magnet with how it kept drawing her eyes in. “You’re adorable,” she teased, a big stupid grin on her face.

Ophelia burst out with more giggles. “Oh, s-stop it!” she said, her facing burning a bright red. Soleil’s smirk widened.

“You’re cute,” she continued, playfully sliding an arm around Ophelia’s shoulders. Leaning in, she left a soft peck on her left cheek. “You’re beautiful.” A peck on her right cheek. “You’re gorgeous.”

“S-Stop!” Ophelia giggled. “T-T-Too much!”

Soleil couldn’t help but smile broadly. “You’re stunning.” A peck on her nose. “You’re delightful.” A peck on her forehead. “You’re lovable.” A peck along her jawline. With each peck, Soleil embraced her more tightly. “You’re amazing.”

Ophelia couldn’t even say anything at this point, all she could do was laugh so adorably. With a look of admiration, Soleil once again leaned in and gently kissed her lips, tightly wrapping her arms around her. Even though she had already kissed her multiple times already, she still very much enjoyed the feeling of doing so. Ophelia’s lips had a very unique and comforting sensation, one that she hoped to experience many times in the future. And there was even something enjoyable about simply embracing Ophelia, it had a very wholesomely intimate aspect to it, them sharing a personal warmth for no one but each other.

...There was also a somewhat lewd side to her holding Ophelia so tightly. It wasn’t anything too raunchy, but with how they were hugging each other, Ophelia’s heavenly tummy ended up being firmly pressed up against Soleil. Every time Ophelia would lean in to kiss her, the soft skin of her belly would slowly brush up against Soleil’s own abdomen, almost as if she was purposefully trying to tease her. It was enough to slowly wind her up, and right now, Soleil was wound pretty tight.

She leaned in for another kiss, and in doing so, she once again just barely felt the skin of Ophelia’s plushy midriff. Soleil trembled for a second, not drastically, but just enough for Ophelia to notice.

“Hm…?” she hummed, breaking the kiss. “D-Did I do something wrong?” she asked innocently.

“Oh, uh, it’s nothing. Just excitement, I guess,” Soleil answered, showing an embarrassed grin. After a brief moment of concern, Ophelia gradually smiled and let out yet another set of giggles, and Soleil thought there was no way she was going to let her smiling face remain un-smooched! She embraced her once more and resumed kissing her, all while trying to ignore the sensation of the pillowy tummy as it teasingly rubbed against her. Eventually, Ophelia wrapped her own arms around Soleil’s neck and hugged her firmly, almost grinding her belly against Soleil as she reacted to this with a quiet groan. Soleil quickly bit her lip in an attempt to hide the noise, but Ophelia still managed to hear, and she separated from Soleil with a look of unease on her face.

“W-What was that? Are you alright? H-Have I hurt you!?” she asked worriedly.

“No, I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me. It’s just…” Soleil sighed. “It’s… it’s kinda dumb.”

Ophelia looked at her, puzzled. “Dumb? What are you talking about?”

“Well… I don’t know how to say this, but…” Soleil paused for a second. Was she really going to do this, just divulge this secret little kink to her? She looked into Ophelia’s gray eyes, and even though there was barely any light in this cramped place, she could still see the innocent curiosity buried deep inside. It was absolutely adorable. Taking a deep breath, she reluctantly continued, “So, uh, you know how over your torso you wear, I guess, a see-through veil?”

Ophelia squinted. “Yes, I am aware of that.”

A bead of sweat dripped down Soleil’s face. “Yeah, well, uh…” She could feel her face heating up. Why did this have to be so difficult? “And you know how it sort of, you know, shows off your… tummy?”

“I suppose it does,” replied Ophelia, with a hint of confusion. “But I have never really thought about it before.”

Soleil hesitated before speaking again. “Well, uh, here’s the thing… I kinda… like it,” she admitted, finishing with a nervous laugh.

Ophelia raised an eyebrow. “You like how the veil... displays my stomach?”

“…Yeah, I do.” Soleil sighed. “Look, all I’m trying to say is… I have this, like, ‘thing’, I guess, for… well, tummies. Especially cute ones,” she hastily added. “And uh… I think your tummy is… extremely cute.” There. She said it. Soleil waited for her reaction, pressing her lips together.

“You have a... ‘thing’... for stomachs?” asked Ophelia, squinting. “And you… l-like mine?”

“Well, yeah,” said Soleil, scratching the back of her neck. “It’s… well, it’s just this stupid little kink I’ve had for a while now, I guess,” she said with a hint of shame.

Ophelia shyly crossed her arms over her torso. “…O-oh. I, um, n-never realized that you had this… um… enjoyment… f-for my… s-stomach,” she said, murmuring the last few words in embarrassment. After that, neither of them said anything for a while. They both stood there in awkward silence, humiliation plastered over their faces. 

Eventually, Ophelia broke the quiet, nervously asking, “S-so… d-do you want to… t-touch it?”

Soleil was taken aback. “…Huh?”

“…I-I m-mean...!” Ophelia half-shouted before quickly lowering her voice. “I mean… if you r-really want to, I suppose, t-take this a step further… I am comfortable with that,” she admitted, her face blooming red. “A-And this, um, ‘thing’ of yours, if it is what you truly enjoy… I am willing to… um... experiment.”

Experiment! The word ricocheted around Soleil’s mind. Ophelia wanted to experiment with her! She wanted to explore her kink!  She wanted to indulge her, to do something unbelievably exhilarating with her, something intimate that would bring them much closer together! She wanted to experiment!

Slowly, a smirk formed on Soleil’s face. After removing her gauntlets, she carefully brought a gentle hand to Ophelia’s side to delicately caress the soft skin. “Experiment…” she quietly muttered. “Somebody’s a little excited, huh? I never thought you had it in you, Ophelia,” teased Soleil, all while her heart continued to race faster and faster. It was unbelievable. She was actually going to do this.

“…D-Dunderhead!” stammered Ophelia, her face continuing to burn hotter with each passing second. “Just… p-please be gentle.”

“Gentle?” Soleil quietly scoffed. “You don’t have to worry about that. I wouldn’t want to hurt such a beautiful, perfect tummy as yours,” she playfully teased, slowly drawing her hand across Ophelia’s veiled abdomen. Soleil bit her lip upon feeling how incredibly soft it was. It truly was like a pillow.

Ophelia drew in her stomach a bit, slightly shivering as the unexpected sensation of Soleil’s gentle fingers danced across her midriff. “S-Seriously…” she murmured, trying to keep her composure as giggles threatened to slip out, “be careful… my stomach is very s-sensitive.”

Soleil chuckled. “Oh, so it’s sensitive, huh? How come it’s barely covered by anything? Aren’t you afraid an enemy would come up from behind you and do… this?” she said, quickly moving to tickle Ophelia’s ribs.

“H-Hey, s-stop that!” squealed Ophelia, instinctively squirming away from the attacking hands. Soleil relentlessly tickled her for a little bit, gaining a sort of newfound enjoyment from it, but in a show of mercy, she eventually ceased her assault, a mischievous smile on her face.

“Aww, you sound so cute when you laugh!” she teased. Ophelia only pouted, her face red-hot while she avoided eye contact. With gentle care, Soleil once again lightly traced the fair skin of Ophelia’s abdomen with her fingertips, all while quietly chuckling to herself. “But I must say, I do appreciate how I get to see your tummy all the time,” said Soleil. “I have to admit though, sometimes it kinda drives me crazy.”

Ophelia sheepishly looked back at Soleil. “…D-Drives you crazy?”

“Yeah, you know. I get a little glimpse every now and then whenever we’re assigned together, and it can get a bit distracting,” Soleil explained, her own cheeks starting to flare up.

“O-Oh,” stuttered Ophelia, “s-sorry for, um, d-distracting you…”

Soleil smirked. “Sorry? Are you kidding? After a long day, seeing that tummy cheers me right up!” she admitted, letting out a tiny chuckle. With delicate care, Soleil lightly pressed her palms against Ophelia’s sides and began to gently rub up and down her huggable torso. Ophelia didn’t say a word, only averting her eyes in embarrassment.

Soleil, on the other hand, could barely keep her arms steady. Prior to this moment, her imagination only gave her a mediocre estimate of how soft Ophelia’s tummy could be. But now, finally getting a chance to feel the softness for herself, it’s clear that her daydreams didn’t even come close! Her tummy was so smooth and squishy, and Soleil found the simple act of giving it a light massage to be absolutely heavenly, incomparable to anything she’s ever done in her entire life!

And if that wasn’t enough, there were all these little minor things about Ophelia that only made it all the more enjoyable for Soleil. Ophelia shivered so cutely whenever Soleil touched a more sensitive part of her midriff, and her breath got all shaky as her plushy, cream-colored skin got covered in goosebumps. And with how they were so close together, Soleil could practically feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks. Not only that, but Ophelia kept giggling so sweetly, trying her best to keep quiet in case anyone else heard them. It was all so adorable and Soleil could barely handle it all, yet she wanted more!

A mischievous chuckle was heard from Soleil, her face twisted into a naughty smirk. “You know what?” she muttered, a clear playfulness embedded in her voice, “Getting a chance to touch your tummy is good and all, but…” Very carefully, Soleil got down on her knees, her face only a few inches away from Ophelia’s stunning belly. With a surge of excitement rushing through her, she took a hand and lightly brushed the back of her fingernails against the veil covering Ophelia’s stomach, eliciting another adorable shiver out of her. “I’ve always wanted to know what it tastes like.”

Ophelia’s eyes widened. “T-Tastes like!?”

In one quick motion, Soleil grabbed two handfuls of the veil, ripping it apart and exposing the delicate skin underneath. Immediately after doing so, she buried her face into the soft, creamy tummy, thrusting her tongue deep inside Ophelia’s sensitive navel. Ophelia threw her head back and let out an uncontrolled yelp, the sudden lick sending an excited jolt through her. She hurriedly covered her mouth, muffling the uncontrolled moans escaping from her throat.

“S-S-Soleil!” she whimpered, her entire body fiercely shivering, “W-W-What are you d-doing!?”

Instead of saying anything in response, Soleil continued her frenzied exploration of Ophelia’s navel. Grasping each side of the ripped veil, she pulled Ophelia closer to her, smothering her face in her pillowy belly. Her tongue lapped over the sensitive, knotted flesh inside Ophelia’s navel, and doing so elicited even more cries of pleasure out of her. Soleil licked in every way she could think of, around the rim, up and down the wrinkly base, and even by jabbing the tip of her tongue against its ticklish center! She was going at is so intensely, she had to remove her face from Ophelia’s tummy every so often just to get a quick breath.

“A-Ahhh~!” Ophelia whined in between gasps. Right now, it was more or less all she was capable of saying.

Similarly, Soleil could barely handle the intense thrill of what she was doing, it took a sheer force of will just to keep her hands from shaking! All of her senses were completely overloaded, each one constantly bombarded with Ophelia’s lovable self. She already felt Ophelia’s supple skin as her perfect midriff was pressed up against her face, but as she licked the base of her navel, she was able to taste the knotted texture of the delicate skin inside, something that felt so unbelievably amazing against her tongue! And as she gave Ophelia’s navel a thorough examination, every single gasp of Ophelia’s rapid breathing settled nicely on her ears, each one letting her know just how good of a job she was doing. Even Soleil’s sense of time was affected, it felt like she was lapping at Ophelia’s cute belly button for hours! Taking a quick glance up, she saw Ophelia’s adorable face, burning a bright red. Her eyes were sealed completely shut, and she was biting one of her knuckles. She just looked so unbelievably adorable, it was all too much!

Wrapping her lips around the small, detailed indent, Soleil gave her navel one last passionate smooch before finally separating. Gasping for breath, she let go of Ophelia’s ripped veil and put a hand to her chest, her heart beating furiously. After taking a second to collect herself, she looked back up at Ophelia, lightly chuckling.

“So, what did you think?” she asked, a sly smile visible on her face. “Too forward?”

Ophelia covered her mouth, unable to hide the bright redness of her cheeks. “D-Dunderhead!” she stammered in between shaky breaths. “I t-told you to be gentle!”

Soleil grabbed a piece of the torn veil and idly rubbed it in between her fingers. “Aww, I’m sorry. Did I go at it too hard?” she said, jokingly pouting. “I should be more careful with little Ophelia, huh?”

“S-Soleil…” Ophelia couldn’t help but snicker. “J-Just… Just be more gentle, alright?”

“Just be more gentle?” said Soleil, eyeing the flawless stomach right in front of her. “Yeah, alright, I can do that.”

Gradually, without rushing, Soleil brought her grinning face closer to Ophelia’s tummy. With much more delicate care, she pursed her lips and left a sweet little kiss on top of Ophelia’s navel, all while slowly rubbing her hands up and down her cushiony sides. She began to explore Ophelia’s creamy belly with her mouth, placing loving smooches around the tender skin surrounding her belly button. All while doing this, Soleil’s heart rate increased significantly, and it was getting harder and harder to resist the urge to just simply restart her frenzied assault again. But she managed to show restraint and continued her calm journey across Ophelia’s lovely middle, taking her lips closer to her ticklish ribs. Once she got there, Soleil gently grazed the edge of her teeth against the sensitive grooves of her ribcage, drawing a gasp out of Ophelia.

“O-Oh~,” she muttered. “S-Soleil~!”

“What’s that?” asked Soleil, lightly pressing a smile against Ophelia’s ribs. “You like that, huh?” Trailing her hand upwards, Soleil lightly stimulated the ticklish area around Ophelia’s navel, using her fingernail to swirl around the goosebump-laden skin. “How about this?”

Ophelia’s breath hitched once more, Soleil’s teeth eliciting moans while her finger threatened to draw out adorable giggles as it swirled closer and closer to the rim of her ticklish belly button. Eventually, Soleil’s fingernail found its mark, its sharp edge lightly teasing the sensitive creases of Ophelia’s navel; at the same time, she bit down hard on one of her ribs. Ophelia was quick to bite her lip, all while giggles leaked out the corners of her mouth.

Soleil chuckled to herself. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“D-Dunderhead!” said Ophelia, her burning face showing an embarrassed smile.

With a look of satisfaction, Soleil decided to slowly continue downwards, her teeth lightly tracing a path down Ophelia’s pinchable side. Soleil’s finger remained inside Ophelia’s belly button throughout all of this, probing and poking at the tender flesh. Eventually, she reached the edge of Ophelia’s beautiful hip and planted a loving kiss there, and as she did so she finally removed her unrelenting finger from Ophelia’s navel. Soleil then began a trail of kisses towards her belly button, her finger teasingly sliding down towards Ophelia’s lower abdomen as her mouth got closer and closer to its target.

As Ophelia shivered in her adorable way, Soleil’s lips found their place and she began to indulge herself in the pleasant softness of the area surrounding Ophelia’s navel, leaving a ring of smooches and playful bites across her ticklish skin. Each nip of her flesh would cause Ophelia to let out a quiet yelp, and hearing each yelp made the tips of Soleil’s ears burn even brighter.

Present on Ophelia’s lower waist were two slight ridges, each one ran along the edges of her hips and continued downwards in the form of a V shape. Soleil was a huge fan of this V shape, and she very much enjoyed it when she began to run a finger down one of the ridges. Ophelia, already dealing with the fact that Soleil was persistently wallowing in her tender navel, felt her breath hitch as she sensed Soleil’s finger traveling down her waist. Soleil kept moving her hand lower and lower until it was right above the thin piece of fabric that covered one of the only things that Ophelia didn’t bare. Slowly looking up, she removed her mouth from Ophelia’s cushiony abdomen and made eye contact with her, silently asking for permission. Ophelia fidgeted with her hands and breathed deeply, and after a moment of hesitation, she slowly nodded, unable to say a word. Soleil then returned her attention back to the thin cloth, and with much care, she gently grabbed the two strings that went around her hips and slowly pulled them down, savoring the moment for as long as possible. And then she finally saw them, these gorgeous, amazing, outstandingly beautiful folds…

Without a second thought, Soleil brought her fingers to trace Ophelia’s opening, teasingly circling around its edge. Ophelia shivered and let out a little whimper, causing Soleil to grin in her naughty way. Bringing her face closer to Ophelia’s torso, she placed a sloppy kiss on top of her navel, casually letting her tongue slide in and out of the already damp orifice. While she worshipped her belly button, Soleil carefully increased the speed at which she circled around Ophelia’s opening, her knuckles brushing up against Ophelia’s thighs. Eventually, she let a fingertip or two nonchalantly slip inside the pink slit.

“Mmph~!” groaned Ophelia, unable to fully contain herself.

Soleil laughed against her tummy. “I knew you’d like that.”

Continuing on, Soleil probed deeper and deeper into Ophelia’s opening, her two fingers brushing up against the sensitive folds. Once they were finally knuckle deep, Soleil decided to twist her fingers to the side, causing Ophelia to gasp and shiver.

“S-Soleil…” she muttered, “O-Oh… P-P-Please~!”

Soleil stopped froze for a second, looking up at Ophelia’s red-hot face. She smiled, her mischievous grin slowly fading into one of adoration. “Anything for my Ophelia,” she uttered lovingly, her heart pounding in her chest.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened.

In an abrupt flash of panic, Soleil stifled a scream as she removed her fingers and hurriedly pulled up the strings of Ophelia’s lower garment. Ophelia, after letting out a quick yelp, covered her mouth and stood there trembling. As the two were frozen in terror, a gentle laugh was heard in the doorway.

“My, my, what do we have here?” Another chuckle was heard. “My apologies, am I interrupting something important?”

Reluctantly turning her head, Soleil caught sight of Camilla, her tall figure towering over them. She had a sly look on her face along with a hand to her chin. “Uh… I can explain,” uttered Soleil, quickly standing up.

“Oh, there is no need to explain anything, dear. It is very clear that you have been inspired by our little chat earlier. Even if you two have been in here for much longer than seven minutes,” she added smugly. “But I must say, Soleil, you are a very quick learner. Compared to an hour ago, it seems that your relationship with Ophelia has grown quite significantly. I am truly impressed.”

“W-What are you here for, anyway!?” blurted Ophelia, visibly shaking in anger. “Are we not allowed any privacy!?”

Camilla chuckled once again. “It truly is my fault, I should have knocked first. I apologize,” she said, despite retaining her snide expression. “The reason I am here is because I am in need of a broom—a certain someone fell asleep and knocked over their drink. Ah, here it is,” she said, picking up the broom from the floor. “This is all I need. I will leave you two lovebirds to finish up whatever it was you were doing. Farewell!” she said, leaving with a wink.

The door slammed shut. Ophelia heaved deep breaths that still lingered from her angry outburst while Soleil stood there looking at the door, dumbfounded. “Well, I didn’t expect that,” she eventually said, picking up her gauntlets from the floor.

“She just barged in here without even the tiniest respect for our privacy,” grumbled Ophelia.

“But she is right, you know. We were in here for much longer than seven minutes,” she said, turning towards Ophelia with a smirk. Ophelia couldn’t help but snicker at this, her pouting lips slightly curved into a repressed smile.

“It is not my fault you had decided to indulge yourself, you dunderhead!” Ophelia said with a laugh.

Soleil wrapped an arm around her lovely middle. “And yet you didn’t stop me.”

“Well, I never said I did not enjoy it,” muttered Ophelia, averting her eyes.

“Is that right?” asked Soleil, the satisfaction audible in her voice. Ophelia sheepishly looked back at her, her bashful grin on full display.

“Perhaps,” she mumbled. Soleil’s smirk widened.

“In that case, you wouldn’t be against finishing up our important business elsewhere?” asked Soleil, grinning fully. She looked around the walls of the closet, the cramped space starting to lose its magical feeling of coziness. “You know, somewhere else, a place that is a bit more... I dunno, private?” Soleil lightly chuckled, the tips of her ears burning. “Maybe even candlelit?”

Ophelia giggled in her lovable way. “I think that is an excellent idea.”

Soleil smiled, a feeling of fulfillment washing over her. “Aww, you look so adorable. C’mere,” she said, leaning over to give her a kiss on the forehead.

 

* * *

  
  


The couple exited the closet in silence, both of their faces burning a bright red. Soleil had a satisfied look on her face, while Ophelia timidly looked at the ground with her embarrassed smile. One of Soleil’s arms was wrapped around Ophelia’s waist, and her gauntleted hand was strategically placed to cover both the huge rip in the veil as well as the various teeth marks and love bites. They began to make their way back to their table, and as they re-entered the lounge, the tight-lipped servants paid them a short glance before quickly bouncing their eyes back forward. When they passed Camilla, she winked at them while Keaton shook his head in disbelief. Sitting at the other side of the tavern, Corrin and her brother Xander were sleeping facedown on their table, both snoring loudly. Once Soleil and Ophelia passed them, Corrin abruptly sat upright.

“Huh… wha?” she said in a dreamy daze. Looking through squinted eyes, she managed to catch a hazy sight of the couple as they passed by. “Hmm… nice to see… teammates… gettin’ along…” she managed to grumble, before suddenly dropping her head back onto the table, resuming her snoring.


End file.
